Vegas Secrets
by Zeea
Summary: Foofy Tag to Viva Las Vegas - Michael and Maria get married


Author: Zia  
Title: Vegas Secrets  
Rating: NC-17 (would I write anything else!?)  
Disclaimer: What do you think?  
Distribution: Tell me where and link back to closingearly.cjb.net  
Feedback: I thrive on it.  
Summary: My little version of what really happened in Veags  
Author's Note: Currently waiting on a new Motherboard for my computer, I'm going insane, wrote this, so it probably isn't that great. But I hope you enjoy it! Going to go make the Banner be back with it soon (I hope) 

  
Michael walked off stage with Maria. "Thank you Michael." Maria told him again. "I can't believe that you did that, I just…" She couldn't find the words so she stopped abruptly and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Michael's hands wrapped around her narrow waist and held her to him. "I love you." He spoke softly against her lips. "Marry me." He muttered against her mouth.

"What?" Maria asked slightly dazed.

"Marry me." Michael said again, this time pulling back to look into her eyes.

A smile spread across her face and she nodded. "Of course."

Instantly Michael smiled and grabbed her hand and pulled her quickly down narrow hallway. "Michael!?" She laughed as he pulled her to a stop in front of a small wedding chapel. "You mean now!?"

"Why not?" Michael pulled her close and looked at her. "I know there isn't another girl out there for me. So unless there is something out there that's better, which I'm sure there is-" Maria cut him off with her fingers against his mouth.

"Michael, I love you, and remember in that nasty Aladdin's Porno hotel room? When I told you I knew there was something better out there for me? Well I found it. That great thing out there that I've been looking for, it's you." Maria kissed him softly and took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. Eagerly she pulled him into the chapel.

"I do." Michael murmured softly staring into Maria's eyes.

A tear rolled down Maria's cheek. "I do." She whispered back.

"You may now kiss the bride." Before the priest finished his sentence Michael had pulled Maria tight against him and kissed her softly, but at the same time full of passion.

They rushed out of the chapel smiling and laughing. Michael had her pinned to the wall in an empty hallway, kissing her madly.

Maria moaned and quickly ripped open the buttons on his shirt and let her hands roam his chest while their mouths mated passionately. "Maria, we can't do this here." Michael groaned.

Maria pulled back to look at her husband. "Michael, either you f-ck me right now or we're getting an annulment." Maria laughed and he growled and leaned back in and kissed her hard, ravaging her mouth.

Michael lifted her enough to wrap her legs around his waist. He pushed his hand up her thigh, feeling her skin under his hand. Michael kissed her passionately and stroked his tongue against hers, tasting her mouth. "I love you." He mumbled against her mouth.

Maria slid her hands down his chest and undid his pants quickly. "I love you too Michael." She smiled at him as her hand slid inside his pants and wrapped around his length and slowly started to stroke him.

He hissed and bucked his hips forward, pushing his other hand up under her skirt and dragging her skimpy underwear down her legs. "You…are my wife." He whispered in awe as he skimmed his fingers over her dripping wet heat. Maria's smile grew and she let her eyes slip shut and she moaned and rocked her hips towards his hands.

"And you are my husband."

"Yeah I am." He smiled and moved his hands to her hips, squeezing them in his hands. Maria's legs tightened around his waist and she let her head fall back as a moan tore from her lips. 

"Michael." She moaned loudly and Michael's mouth covered hers quickly.

"Shhh or someone will find us." Maria giggled quietly and leaned forward to press her lips against his chest. 

"Then you'd better hurry up and get inside me unless you want to no longer be married." Michael growled at her again and pressed the tip of his achingly hard c-ck against her dripping wet heat and slowly pushed himself inside of her part way.

"Gawwwwwd." Maria moaned quietly and her fingers dug into his shoulders as she felt him stretching her. Slowly inch by inch he filled her and listened to her purr quietly. 'Michael.' She breathed when he had filled her to the hilt and then slowly pulled back before thrust deep and hard inside of her.

Michael grunted softly feeling her inner walls give around his hard length. "I love you Maria." Michael whispered as their hips began to move in tandem, slow thrusts became fast, gentle touches became more impassioned. Maria's soft moans became quiet cries, muffled by Michael's mouth.

Slipping a hand between them Michael stroked Maria's clit gently while his body continued to move against hers, causing her to cry out his name and dig her nails into his shoulders. "Michael!" Maria shrieked quietly as she came, her inner walls clenched tight around Michael's hard c-ck, milking him and stroking him into oblivion with her.

  
Slowly Michael let Maria's feet touch the soft-carpeted floor as she clung to him like a lifeline. "I love you." She mumbled with a drowsy smile on her face. He smiled down at her and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too." He told her quietly as he leaned her back against the wall and bent down to pick up her panties. He slid them back up her legs and pressed soft kisses to either of her thighs before standing up and carefully lifting her into his arms. He carried her down the hallway to the elevator to head back up to the restaurant where everyone else was still dancing and eating. He set her down once in the elevator and smoothed her hair down. "You're beautiful." He murmured and Maria smiled and kissed him.

"You just want to get laid again." Michael laughed and held her closer.

"Yeah, maybe I do." They walked back in the restaurant and everyone else was still dancing so Michael pulled Maria into his arms and held her close as they swayed together slightly to the music. Maria's head on his chest her eyes closed enjoying the feel of being in her husband's arms.


End file.
